finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII weapons
In Final Fantasy XIII most weapons have a dual-function and can transform, such as the double-bladed spear used by Fang that can split into a three-section staff, the assault rifle used by Sazh, or the gunblades used by Lightning. Others are unorthodox in nature, such as the modified coats used by Snow. Weapons have their own level and EXP gained through components. Once a weapon has gained enough experience, it can be upgraded via specific components to a second tier, and ultimately, to a third tier weapon. For each character, while different weapons upgrade to the same model at the end of the upgrade path, the "ultimate model" retains properties of the base models. E.g. Lightning may have an Omega Weapon that boosts her Magical Attack while having another Omega Weapon that refills a small amount of ATB gauge when attacking. All tier three weapons extend the ATB gauge by a segment. Having held all weapons and accessories in the game earns the Treasure Hunter achievement/trophy. The player does not need to hold all equipment simultaneously, and only one version of each character's third-tier weapon is required. Once the requirements are met, the player must talk to Bhakti in Oerba to obtain the achievement/trophy. List of weapons Some weapons have passive abilities applied when equipped, but all non-ultimate weapons also have synthesized abilities, which only apply when equipped with certain accessories. Gunblades Gunblades are used by Lightning. They have two modes but the player cannot directly modify the weapon; the "gun-mode" allows Lightning to fire projectiles and the "blade-mode" lets her perform melee attacks. While not in use, gunblades fold and are kept in a holster. Pistols Sazh uses a pair of guns as his weapons of choice. He can combine them into an assault rifle. Emblems Snow fights barehanded, but uses a coat that enhances his strength and endurance with AMP technology. Different emblems can be attached to the coat for different enhancements, which disappear when not in battle. The type of emblem model determines the visual effect created each time Snow delivers a physical hit to the enemy. Boomerangs Boomerangs are Hope's weapons of choice. Due to AMP technology they are remotely controllable even after being thrown, capable of dealing multiple hits before returning to the thrower. They are folded and stored away when not needed. Rods Vanille utilizes foldable rods in battle. They normally serve as a magic conjuring device, but the hooks on the wires attached to them can deal damage by latching on and pulling, working similarly to a fishing rod. Spears Fang fights with two-bladed spears that split into a three-section staff called a sansetsukon for more flexible attacks. Other weapons Lebreau uses a rifle while Gadot uses a machine gun during battle. Dummied weapons The dummied weapons appear in the game code but cannot be obtained during gameplay. They appear to have been created for testing purposes, and have names reminiscent of classic Final Fantasy weapons. Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia2015BlazefireSaber.png|Blazefire Saber. Dissidia2015OmegaWeapon.png|Omega Weapon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Airwing (XIII).png|Airwing. DFFOO Altair (XIII).png|Altairs. DFFOO Binding Rod (XIII).png|Binding Rod. DFFOO Bladed Lance (XIII).png|Bladed Lance. DFFOO Blazefire Saber (XIII).png|Blazefire Saber. DFFOO Dragoon Lance (XIII).png|Dragoon Lance. DFFOO Eagletalon (XIII).png|Eagletalon. DFFOO Feral Pride (XIII).png|Feral Pride. DFFOO Flamberge (XIII).png|Flamberge. DFFOO Glaive (XIII).png|Glaive. DFFOO Hawkeye (XIII).png|Hawkeye. DFFOO Hunter's Rod (XIII).png|Hunter's Rod. DFFOO Paladin (XIII).png|Paladin. DFFOO Physician's Staff (XIII).png|Physician's Staff. DFFOO Sirius Sidearms (XIII).png|Sirius Sidearms. DFFOO Skycutter (XIII).png|Skycutter. DFFOO Spica (XIII).png|Spica Defenders. DFFOO Tigerclaw (XIII).png|Tigerclaw. DFFOO Vega (XIII).png|Vega 42s. DFFOO Wild Bear (XIII).png|Wild Bear. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Blazefire Saber Icon.png|Blazefire Saber. PFF Flamberge Icon.png|Flamberge Rank 5 icon. PFF Flamberge FFXIII Icon 2.png|Flamberge Rank 6 icon. PFF Flamberge FFXIII Icon 3.png|Flamberge Rank 7 icon. PFF Jatayu Icon.png|Jatayu Rank 5 icon. PFF Jatayu FFXIII Icon 2.png|Jatayu Rank 6 icon. PFF Jatayu Icon 3.png|Jatayu Rank 7 icon. PFF Harmony Omega Weapon Icon.png|Omega Weapon. PFF Power Circle Icon.png|Power Circle. PFF Razor Carbine FFXIII Icon.png|Razor Carbine Rank 6 icon. PFF Razor Carbine Icon 2.png|Razor Carbine Rank 7 icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Edged Carbine R.png|Edged Carbine ®. FFAB Edged Carbine R+.png|Edged Carbine (R+). FFAB Airwing SR.png|Airwing (SR). FFAB Axis Blade SR.png|Axis Blade (SR). FFAB Bladed Lance SR.png|Bladed Lance (SR). FFAB Blazefire Saber SR.png|Blazefire Saber (SR). FFAB Edged Carbine SR.png|Edged Carbine (SR). FFAB Glaive SR.png|Glaive (SR). FFAB Lifesaber SR.png|Lifesaber (SR). FFAB Ninurta SR.png|Ninurta (SR). FFAB Otshirvani SR.png|Otshirvani (SR). FFAB Pearlwing Staff SR.png|Pearlwing Staff (SR). FFAB Rhomphaia SR.png|Rhomphaia (SR). FFAB Taming Spear SR.png|Taming Pole (SR). FFAB Airwing SR+.png|Airwing (SR+). FFAB Axis Blade SR+.png|Axis Blade (SR+). FFAB Bladed Lance SR+.png|Bladed Lance (SR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber SR+.png|Blazefire Saber (SR+). FFAB Edged Carbine SR+.png|Edged Carbine (SR+). FFAB Glaive FFXIII SR+.png|Glaive (SR+). FFAB Lifesaber SR+.png|Lifesaber (SR+). FFAB Ninurta SR+.png|Ninurta (SR+). FFAB Otshirvani SR+.png|Otshirvani (SR+). FFAB Pearlwing Staff SR+.png|Pearlwing Staff (SR+). FFAB Rhomphaia SR+.png|Rhomphaia (SR+). FFAB Taming Spear SR+.png|Taming Pole (SR+). FFAB Abraxas SSR.png|Abraxas (SSR). FFAB Airwing SSR.png|Airwing (SSR). FFAB Aldebarans FFXIII SSR.png|Aldebarans (SSR). FFAB Alicanto FFXIII SSR.png|Alicanto (SSR). FFAB Altair SSR.png|Altairs (SSR). FFAB Axis Blade FFXIII SSR.png|Axis Blade (SSR). FFAB Banescissor Spear SSR.png|Banescissor Spear (SSR). FFAB Binding Rod FFXIII SSR.png|Binding Rod (SSR). FFAB Bladed Lance FFXIII SSR.png|Bladed Lance (SSR). FFAB Brightwing Staff SSR.png|Brightwing Staff (SSR). FFAB Caladrius SSR.png|Caladrius (SSR). FFAB Dragonhorn SSR.png|Dragonhorn (SSR). FFAB Dragoon Lance FFXIII SSR.png|Dragoon Lance (SSR). FFAB Durandal FFXIII SSR.png|Durandal (SSR). FFAB Eagletalon SSR.png|Eagletalon (SSR). FFAB Edged Carbine SSR.png|Edged Carbine (SSR). FFAB Enkindler SSR.png|Enkindler (SSR). FFAB Erinye's Cane SSR.png|Erinye's Cane (SSR). FFAB Flamberge FFXIII SSR.png|Flamberge (SSR). FFAB Fomalhaut SSR.png|Fomalhaut Elites (SSR). FFAB Gladius FFXIII SSR.png|Gladius (SSR). FFAB Glaive FFXIII SSR.png|Glaive (SSR). FFAB Hauteclaire SSR.png|Hauteclaire (SSR). FFAB Hawkeye FFXIII SSR.png|Hawkeye (SSR). FFAB Helter-Skelter SSR.png|Helter-Skelter (SSR). FFAB Heretic's Halberd FFXIII SSR.png|Heretic's Halberd (SSR). FFAB Hresvelgr SSR.png|Hresvelgr (SSR). FFAB Hunter's Rod SSR.png|Hunter's Rod (SSR). FFAB Hyades Magnums FFXIII SSR.png|Hyades Magnums (SSR). FFAB Jatayu SSR.png|Jatayu (SSR). FFAB Lionheart FFXIII SSR.png|Lionheart (SSR). FFAB Mistilteinn SSR.png|Mistilteinn (SSR). FFAB Naberius SSR.png|Naberius (SSR). FFAB Ninurta SSR.png|Ninurta (SSR). FFAB Organyx FFXIII SSR.png|Organyx (SSR). FFAB Orochi Rod SSR.png|Orochi Rod (SSR). FFAB Otshirvani FFXIII SSR.png|Otshirvani (SSR). FFAB Pandoran Spear FFXIII SSR.png|Pandoran Spear (SSR). FFAB Partisan FFXIII SSR.png|Partisan (SSR). FFAB Peacemaker FFXIII SSR.png|Peacemaker (SSR). FFAB Pearlwing Staff FFXIII SSR.png|Pearlwing Staff (SSR). FFAB Pleiades SSR.png|Pleiades Hi-Powers (SSR). FFAB Polaris SSR.png|Polaris Specials (SSR). FFAB Procyons FFXIII SSR.png|Procyon (SSR). FFAB Razor Carbine SSR.png|Razor Carbine (SSR). FFAB Rhomphaia FFXIII SSR.png|Rhomphaia (SSR). FFAB Rigels FFXIII SSR.png|Rigels (SSR). FFAB Rod of Thorns FFXIII SSR.png|Rod of Thorns (SSR). FFAB Sadalmeliks SSR.png|Sadalmeliks (SSR). FFAB Shamanic Spear SSR.png|Shamanic Spear (SSR). FFAB Simurgh FFXIII SSR.png|Simurgh (SSR). FFAB Skycutter FFXIII SSR.png|Skycutter (SSR). FFAB Spica Defenders FFXIII SSR.png|Spica Defenders (SSR). FFAB Taming Pole FFXIII SSR.png|Taming Pole (SSR). FFAB Tezcatlipoca SSR.png|Tezcatlipoca (SSR). FFAB Urubutsin SSR.png|Urubutsin (SSR). FFAB Vega 42s FFXIII SSR.png|Vega 42s (SSR). FFAB Venus Gospel FFXIII SSR.png|Venus Gospel (SSR). FFAB Abraxas SSR+.png|Abraxas (SSR+). FFAB Airwing SSR+.png|Airwing (SSR+). FFAB Aldebarans FFXIII SSR+.png|Aldebarans (SSR+). FFAB Alicanto FFXIII SSR+.png|Alicanto (SSR+). FFAB Altair SSR+.png|Altairs (SSR+). FFAB Axis Blade FFXIII SSR+.png|Axis Blade (SSR+). FFAB Banescissor Spear SSR+.png|Banescissor Spear (SSR+). FFAB Binding Rod FFXIII SSR+.png|Binding Rod (SSR+). FFAB Bladed Lance FFXIII SSR+.png|Bladed Lance (SSR+). FFAB Brightwing Staff SSR+.png|Brightwing Staff (SSR+). FFAB Caladrius SSR+.png|Caladrius (SSR+). FFAB Dragonhorn SSR+.png|Dragonhorn (SSR+). FFAB Dragoon Lance FFXIII SSR+.png|Dragoon Lance (SSR+). FFAB Durandal FFXIII SSR+.png|Durandal (SSR+). FFAB Enkindler SSR+.png|Enkindler (SSR+). FFAB Flamberge FFXIII SSR+.png|Flamberge (SSR+). FFAB Fomalhaut SSR+.png|Fomalhaut Elites (SSR+). FFAB Gladius FFXIII SSR+.png|Gladius (SSR+). FFAB Glaive FFXIII SSR+.png|Glaive (SSR+). FFAB Hauteclaire SSR+.png|Hauteclaire (SSR+). FFAB Hawkeye FFXIII SSR+.png|Hawkeye (SSR+). FFAB Helter-Skelter SSR+.png|Helter-Skelter (SSR+). FFAB Heretic's Halberd FFXIII SSR+.png|Heretic's Halberd (SSR+). FFAB Hunter's Rod SSR+.png|Hunter's Rod (SSR+). FFAB Hyades Magnums FFXIII SSR+.png|Hyades Magnums (SSR+). FFAB Lionheart FFXIII SSR+.png|Lionheart (SSR+). FFAB Naberius SSR+.png|Naberius (SSR+). FFAB Organyx FFXIII SSR+.png|Organyx (SSR+). FFAB Otshirvani FFXIII SSR+.png|Otshirvani (SSR+). FFAB Pandoran Spear FFXIII SSR+.png|Pandoran Spear (SSR+). FFAB Partisan FFXIII SSR+.png|Partisan (SSR+). FFAB Peacemaker FFXIII SSR+.png|Peacemaker (SSR+). FFAB Pearlwing Staff FFXIII SSR+.png|Pearlwing Staff (SSR+). FFAB Pleiades SSR+.png|Pleiades Hi-Powers (SSR+). FFAB Polaris SSR+.png|Polaris Specials (SSR+). FFAB Procyons FFXIII SSR+.png|Procyon (SSR+). FFAB Rhomphaia FFXIII SSR+.png|Rhomphaia (SSR+). FFAB Rigels FFXIII SSR+.png|Rigels (SSR+). FFAB Rod of Thorns FFXIII SSR+.png|Rod of Thorns (SSR+). FFAB Sadalmeliks SSR+.png|Sadalmeliks (SSR+). FFAB Shamanic Spear SSR+.png|Shamanic Spear (SSR+). FFAB Simurgh FFXIII SSR+.png|Simurgh (SSR+). FFAB Skycutter FFXIII SSR+.png|Skycutter (SSR+). FFAB Spica Defenders FFXIII SSR+.png|Spica Defenders (SSR+). FFAB Taming Pole FFXIII SSR+.png|Taming Pole (SSR+). FFAB Urubutsin SSR+.png|Urubutsin (SSR+). FFAB Vega 42s FFXIII SSR+.png|Vega 42s (SSR+). FFAB Venus Gospel FFXIII SSR+.png|Venus Gospel (SSR+). FFAB Abraxas FFXIII UR.png|Abraxas (UR). FFAB Banescissor Spear FFXIII UR.png|Banescissor Spear (UR). FFAB Brightwing Staff FFXIII UR.png|Brightwing Staff (UR). FFAB Caladrius FFXIII UR.png|Caladrius (UR). FFAB Durandal FFXIII UR.png|Durandal (UR). FFAB Eagletalon FFXIII UR.png|Eagletalon (UR). FFAB Enkindler FFXIII UR.png|Enkindler (UR). FFAB Erinye's Cane UR.png|Erinye's Cane (UR). FFAB Flamberge FFXIII UR.png|Flamberge (UR). FFAB Hauteclaire UR.png|Hauteclaire (UR). FFAB Helter-Skelter FFXIII UR.png|Helter-Skelter (UR). FFAB Hunter's Rod FFXIII UR.png|Hunter's Rod (UR). FFAB Kain's Lance FFXIII UR.png|Kain's Lance (UR). FFAB Nue UR.png|Nue (UR). FFAB Omega Weapon UR.png|Omega Weapon (UR). FFAB Total Eclipses UR.png|Total Eclipses (UR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFXIII UR.png|Ultima Weapon (UR). FFAB Wyrmfang FFXIII UR.png|Wyrmfang (UR). FFAB Banescissor Spear FFXIII UR+.png|Banescissor Spear (UR+). FFAB Belladonna Wand FFXIII UR+.png|Belladonna Wand (UR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber UR+.png|Blazefire Saber (UR+). FFAB Brightwing Staff FFXIII UR+.png|Brightwing Staff (UR+). FFAB Edged Carbine UR+.png|Edged Carbine (UR+). FFAB Enkindler FFXIII UR+.png|Enkindler (UR+). FFAB Erinye's Cane UR+.png|Erinye's Cane (UR+). FFAB Hauteclaire UR+.png|Hauteclaire (UR+). FFAB Hresvelgr FFXIII UR+.png|Hresvelgr (UR+). FFAB Lifesaber FFXIII UR+.png|Lifesaber (UR+). FFAB Malboro Wand FFXIII UR+.png|Malboro Wand (UR+). FFAB Omega Weapon UR+.png|Omega Weapon (UR+). FFAB Organyx FFXIII UR+.png|Organyx (UR+). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFXIII UR+.png|Ultima Weapon (UR+). FFAB Wyrmfang FFXIII UR+.png|Wyrmfang (UR+). FFAB Apocalypse FFXIII UUR.png|Apocalypse (UUR). FFAB Blazefire Saber UUR.png|Blazefire Saber (UUR). FFAB Caladrius FFXIII UUR.png|Caladrius (UUR). FFAB Flamberge FFXIII UUR.png|Flamberge (UUR). FFAB Hresvelgr FFXIII UUR.png|Hresvelgr (UUR). FFAB Nirvana FFXIII UUR.png|Nirvana (UUR). FFAB Nue FFXIII UUR.png|Nue (UUR). FFAB Tezcatlipoca FFXIII UUR.png|Tezcatlipoca (UUR). FFAB Venus Gospel FFXIII UUR.png|Venus Gospel (UUR). FFAB Brightwing Staff FFXIII UUR+.png|Brightwing Staff (UUR+). FFAB Enkindler FFXIII UUR+.png|Enkindler (UUR+). FFAB Erinye's Cane FFXIII UUR+.png|Erinye's Cane (UUR+). FFAB Hauteclaire FFXIII UUR+.png|Hauteclaire (UUR+). FFAB Omega Weapon FFXIII UUR+.png|Omega Weapon (UUR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber FFXIII CR.png|Blazefire Saber (CR). FFAB Caladrius FFXIII CR.png|Caladrius (CR). FFAB Edged Carbine FFXIII CR.png|Edged Carbine (CR). FFAB Erinye's Cane FFXIII CR.png|Erinye's Cane (CR). FFAB Hresvelgr FFXIII CR.png|Hresvelgr (CR). FFAB Kain's Lance FFXIII CR.png|Kain's Lance (CR). FFAB Naberius FFXIII CR.png|Naberius (CR). FFAB Nirvana FFXIII CR.png|Nirvana (CR). FFAB Omega Weapon CR.png|Omega Weapon (CR). FFAB Organyx FFXIII CR.png|Organyx (CR). FFAB Wyrmfang FFXIII CR.png|Wyrmfang (CR). FFAB Caladrius FFXIII CR+.png|Caladrius (CR+). FFAB Durandal FFXIII CR+.png|Durandal (CR+). FFAB Heavenly Axis FFXIII CR+.png|Heavenly Axis (CR+). FFAB Omega Weapon FFXIII CR+.png|Omega Weapon (CR+). FFAB Tezcatlipoca FFXIII CR+.png|Tezcatlipoca (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Aldebarans FFXIII.png|Aldebarans. FFRK Antares Deluxes FFXIII.png|Antares Deluxes. FFRK Banescissor Spear FFXIII.png|Banescissor Spear. FFRK Brightwing Staff FFXIII.png|Brightwing Staff. FFRK Calamity Spear FFXIII.png|Calamity Spear. FFRK Eagletalon FFXIII.png|Eagletalon. FFRK Gladius FFXIII.png|Gladius. FFRK Airwing FFXIII.png|Airwing. FFRK Axis Blade FFXIII.png|Axis Blade. FFRK Battle Standard FFXIII.png|Battle Standard. FFRK Belladonna Wand FFXIII.png|Belladonna Wand. FFRK Binding Rod FFXIII.png|Binding Rod. FFRK Bladed Lance FFXIII.png|Bladed Lance. FFRK Blazefire Saber FFXIII.png|Blazefire Saber. FFRK Canopus AMPs FFXIII.png|Canopus AMPs. FFRK Deneb Duellers FFXIII.png|Deneb Duellers. FFRK Edged Carbine FFXIII.png|Edged Carbine. FFRK Enkindler FFXIII.png|Enkindler. FFRK Erinye's Cane FFXIII.png|Erinye's Cane. FFRK Feral Pride FFXIII.png|Feral Pride. FFRK Feymark FFXIII.png|Feymark. FFRK Flamberge FFXIII.png|Flamberge. FFRK Gae Bolg FFXIII.png|Gae Bolg. FFRK Glaive FFXIII.png|Glaive. FFRK Hauteclaire FFXIII.png|Hauteclaire. FFRK Hawkeye FFXIII.png|Hawkeye. FFRK Healer's Staff FFXIII.png|Healer's Staff. FFRK Heavenly Axis FFXIII.png|Heavenly Axis. FFRK Heretic's Halberd FFXIII.png|Heretic's Halberd. FFRK Hresvelgr FFXIII.png|Hresvelgr. FFRK Hunter's Rod FFXIII.png|Hunter's Rod. FFRK Indomitus FFXIII.png|Indomitus. FFRK Lifesaber FFXIII.png|Lifesaber. FFRK Malboro Wand FFXIII.png|Malboro Wand. FFRK Malphas FFXIII.png|Malphas. FFRK Midnight Sun FFXIII.png|Midnight Sun. FFRK Mistilteinn FFXIII.png|Mistilteinn. FFRK Ninurta FFXIII.png|Ninurta. FFRK Orochi Rod FFXIII.png|Orochi Rod. FFRK Otshirvani FFXIII.png|Otshirvani. FFRK Paladin FFXIII.png|Paladin. FFRK Pandoran Spear FFXIII.png|Pandoran Spear. FFRK Partisan FFXIII.png|Partisan. FFRK Peacemaker FFXIII.png|Peacemaker. FFRK Pearlwing Staff FFXIII.png|Pearlwing Staff. FFRK Physician's Staff FFXIII.png|Physician's Staff. FFRK Power Circle FFXIII.png|Power Circle. FFRK Punisher FFXIII.png|Punisher. FFRK Razor Carbine FFXIII.png|Razor Carbine. FFRK Rhomphaia FFXIII.png|Rhomphaia. FFRK Rigels FFXIII.png|Rigels. FFRK Rod of Thorns FFXIII.png|Rod of Thorns. FFRK Sacrificial Circle FFXIII.png|Sacrificial Circle. FFRK Shamanic Spear FFXIII.png|Shamanic Spear. FFRK Simurgh FFXIII.png|Simurgh. FFRK Sirius Sidearms FFXIII.png|Sirius Sidearms. FFRK Skycutter FFXIII.png|Skycutter. FFRK Solaris FFXIII.png|Solaris. FFRK Taming Pole FFXIII.png|Taming Pole. FFRK Tigerclaw FFXIII.png|Tigerclaw. FFRK Umbra FFXIII.png|Umbra. FFRK Unsetting Sun FFXIII.png|Unsetting Sun. FFRK Vega 42s FFXIII.png|Vega 42s. FFRK Venus Gospel FFXIII.png|Venus Gospel FFRK Vidofnir FFXIII.png|Vidofnir. FFRK Warrior's Emblem FFXIII.png|Warrior's Emblem. FFRK Wild Bear FFXIII.png|Wild Bear. FFRK Winged Saint FFXIII.png|Winged Saint. FFRK Wyrmfang FFXIII.png|Wyrmfang. ;Sprites FFRK Eagletalon Sprite.png|Eagletalon. FFRK Hawkeye FFXIII Sprite.png|Hawkeye. FFRK Mistilteinn Sprite.png|Mistilteinn. FFRK Peacemaker Sprite.png|Peacemaker. FFRK Razor Carbine Sprite.png|Razor Carbine. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Calamity Spear.png|Calamity Spear. FFBE Hyades Magnums.png|Hyades Magnums. FFBE Malboro Wand.png|Malboro Wand. FFBE Tezcatlipoca.png|Tezcatlipoca. FFBE Winged Saint.png|Winged Saint. Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Airwing.jpg|Airwing. MFF Blazefire Saber.jpg|Blazefire Saber. MFF Vega 42s.jpg|Vega 42s. Gallery ;Gunblades Blazefire Saber-ffxiii-weapon.png|Blazefire Saber Flamberge-ffxiii-weapon.png|Flamberge Axis Blade-ffxiii-weapon.png|Axis Blade Enkindler-ffxiii-weapon.png|Enkindler Edged Carbine-ffxiii-weapon.png|Edged Carbine Razor Carbine-ffxiii-weapon.png|Razor Carbine Lifesaber-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lifesaber Peacemaker-ffxiii-weapon.png|Peacemaker Gladius-ffxiii-weapon.png|Gladius Helter-skelter-ffxiii-weapon.png|Helter-skelter Organyx-ffxiii-weapon.png|Organyx Apocalypse-ffxiii-weapon.png|Apocalypse Hauteclaire-ffxiii-weapon.png|Hauteclaire Durandal-ffxiii-weapon.png|Durandal Lionheart-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lionheart Ultima Weapon-ffxiii-weapon.png|Ultima Weapon Omega Weapon-ffxiii-weapon.png|Omega Weapon ;Pistols FFXIII Vega 42s.png|Vega 42s FFXIII Altairs.png|Altairs FFXIII Spica Defenders.png|Spica Defenders FFXIII Sirius Sidearms.png|Sirius Sidearms FFXIII Deneb Duelers.png|Deneb Duelers FFXIII Canopus AMPs.png|Canopus AMPs FFXIII Rigels.png|Rigels FFXIII Polaris Specials.png|Polaris Specials FFXIII Aldebarans.png|Aldebarans FFXIII Sadalmeliks.png|Sadalmeliks FFXIII Pleiades Hi-Powers.png|Pleiades Hi-Powers FFXIII Hyades Magnums.png|Hyades Magnums FFXIII Antares Deluxes.png|Antares Deluxes FFXIII Fomalhaut Elites.png|Fomalhaut Elites FFXIII Procyons.png|Procyons FFXIII Betelgeuse Customs.png|Betelgeuse Customs FFXIII Total Eclipses.png|Total Eclipses ;Emblems FFXIII Wild Bear.png|Wild Bear FFXIII Feral Pride.png|Feral Pride FFXIII Paladin.png|Paladin FFXIII Winged Saint.png|Winged Saint FFXIII Rebel Heart.png|Rebel Heart FFXIII Warrior's Emblem.png|Warrior's Emblem FFXIII Power Circle.png|Power Circle FFXIII Battle Standard.png|Battle Standard FFXIII Feymark.png|Feymark FFXIII Soul Blazer.png|Soul Blazer FFXIII Sacrificial Circle.png|Sacrificial Circle FFXIII Indomitus.png|Indomitus FFXIII Unsetting Sun.png|Unsetting Sun FFXIII Midnight Sun.png|Midnight Sun FFXIII Umbra.png|Umbra FFXIII Solaris.png|Solaris FFXIII Save the Queen.png|Save the Queen ;Boomerangs Hopes weapon.png|Airwing FFXIII Skycutter.png|Skycutter FFXIII Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye FFXIII Eagletalon.png|Eagletalon FFXIII Otshirvani.png|Otshirvani FFXIII Urubutsin.png|Urubutsin FFXIII Ninurta.png|Ninurta FFXIII Jatayu.png|Jatayu FFXIII Vidofnir.png|Vidofnir FFXIII Hresvelgr.png|Hresvelgr FFXIII Simurgh.png|Simurgh FFXIII Tezcatlipoca.png|Tezcatlipoca FFXIII Malphas.png|Malphas FFXIII Naberius.png|Naberius FFXIII Alicanto.png|Alicanto FFXIII Caladrius.png|Caladrius FFXIII Nue.png|Nue ;Rods FFXIII Binding Rod.png|Binding Rod FFXIII Hunter's Rod.png|Hunter's Rod FFXIII Tigerclaw.png|Tigerclaw FFXIII Wyrmfang.png|Wyrmfang FFXIII Healer's Staff.png|Healer's Staff FFXIII Physician's Staff.png|Physician's Staff FFXIII Pearlwing Staff.png|Pearlwing Staff FFXIII Brightwing Staff.png|Brightwing Staff FFXIII Rod of Thorns.png|Rod of Thorns FFXIII Orochi Rod.png|Orochi Rod FFXIII Mistilteinn.png|Mistilteinn FFXIII Erinye's Cane.png|Erinye's Cane FFXIII Belladonna Wand.png|Belladonna Wand FFXIII Malboro Wand.png|Malboro Wand FFXIII Heavenly Axis.png|Heavenly Axis FFXIII Abraxas.png|Abraxas FFXIII Nirvana.png|Nirvana ;Spears Bladed Lance-ffxiii-weapon.png|Bladed Lance FFXIII Glaive.png|Glaive FFXIII Dragoon Lance.png|Dragoon Lance FFXIII Dragonhorn.png|Dragonhorn FFXIII Partisan.png|Partisan FFXIII Rhomphaia.png|Rhomphaia FFXIII Shamanic Spear.png|Shamanic Spear FFXIII Heretic's Halberd.png|Heretic's Halberd FFXIII Punisher.png|Punisher FFXIII Banescissor Spear.png|Banescissor Spear FFXIII Pandoran Spear.png|Pandoran Spear FFXIII Calamity Spear.png|Calamity Spear FFXIII Taming Pole.png|Taming Pole FFXIII Venus Gospel.png|Venus Gospel FFXIII Gae Bolg.png|Gae Bolg FFXIII Gungnir.png|Gungnir XIII kains lance.png|Kain's Lance ;Other weapons Lebreau Gun-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lebreau's rifle. Gadot Gun-ffxiii-weapon.png|Gadot's machine gun. de:Waffe (FFXIII) fr:Liste des armes de Final Fantasy XIII Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy XIII 13